A skin rash is a very common, particularly in diapered individuals, including neonates, babies and adults. There has been much study and effort to date to eliminate this problem and present studies indicate that in many cases the rash is due to a yeast/bacterial growth in a neutral or alkaline environment and by lowering the pH along with a mild antiseptic, in an aqueous environment, stops the yeast/bacterial growth.
The term “rash” may include:                RASH—An eruption on the body with no elevation on the skin.        ULCER—necrosis of epithelial tissue.        BED SORE—Decubitus ulcer; ulceration of tissue covering prominent bony parts of the skin.        EXANTHEM—Skin rash; ulcer        DIAPER RASH—Condition caused by excessive urinary ammonia.        